Myka Bering
" | last = " " | image2 = | grade = GS-14|affiliation = United States Secret Service Warehouse 13|partner = Peter Lattimer|quirks = Keen sense of observation and perception Love of literature Multilingual: French, Portuguese, Latin, Russian, Chinese|knownas = Mykes Bunny Slim Maribel Obregón|relationships = Sam Martino (formerly) Helena Wells Peter Lattimer (ongoing)}} "}} Myka OpheliaMild Mannered' Bering' is an agent of the United States Secret Service stationed at Warehouse 13 in South Dakota, and the business and romantic partner of Pete Lattimer. Biography Early Life Early on in her life, in Colorado Springs, Myka's parents opened a bookstore called "Bering and Sons," even though she has no brothers. The 'and Sons' was only added to make the establishment sound classier. Unlike her sister, Tracy, Myka was a tomboy. Instead of growing up playing with Barbies, she was a member of Girl Scouts of the USA. As a teenager, one of her hobbies was fencing. She attended Lincoln High School in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and graduated in 2000, which makes her age approximately 30 as of "Merge With Caution" (placing her around 33-34 by "Endless"). She is also fluent in at least five languages other than English: French, Russian, Portuguese,A New Hope ChineseStandCangku Shisi and Latin. Endless Terror She also shows expertise in martial arts. She has a tattoo of the infinity symbol on her inner right ankle, visible in Duped; on the outside of her left ankle, she bares a tattoo that reads "Simply the things I am shall make me live" under the date 03/09/04.https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Myka_Ankle_Tattoo_Shakespeare.jpg Relationships Sam Martino As a Secret Service agent, Myka was partnered with Sam Martino. He called her "Bunny," and she was having a romantic affair with him while he was still married; however, he was separated from his wife at the time. Myka felt for a long time that she let Sam die because she was too slow. She was stricken with guilt and grief over Sam's death until she acknowledged to herself that she had not been responsible, and that Sam had been at fault for not following their plan to corner a criminal. Later, she finds out that she nor Sam were responsible as an artifact had been used to stop time, making Myka late. Helena G. Wells In season 2 episode 7, just as Helena and Myka are to be run over by a car, Helena pulls out a grappling hook of her own design and whisks Myka to safety. Season 2 concludes with Myka learning of Helena’s betrayal, she states “she played us; she played me,” visibly upset over Helena’s actions. She later talks Helena out of destroying the world, telling her that she (H.G.) wanted to be found and talked down. She forces Helena to place a gun to her (Myka's) head and asks her to end her life there and then, if her plans are truly to end the world. “Kill me…" Myka says, "I want you to look me in the eyes and take my life.” Helena, however, cannot do it and surrenders. In season 3, Sykes utilizes Helena’s affection for Myka to carry out his plans as he put her life in Helena’s hands to open a portal to the Warehouse: “I am not going to die…because you are going to save my life.” The season concludes with Helena sacrificing her own life to save Myka, Pete, and Artie’s. In season 4, Helena calls Myka because Helena spotted an artifact in the police station where Helena worked. The artifact transformed people to intimate creatures, such as monkeys. Pete Lattimer Throughout the series, Pete and Myka are partners at the Warehouse. They form a strong friendship which, for many years, was platonic. In the Season 2 finale, Reset, Myka looks visibly upset while listening to a conversation between Pete and his girlfriend Kelly Hernandez in which he tells her that he loves her, although she hides this from Pete when he enters the car. In Secret Services, Pete and Myka's former colleagues suggest that the chemistry between Pete and Myka is obvious, though both deny it. Later, in Savage Seduction, Pete's ex-girlfriend Kelly Hernandez tells Pete that their relationship never would have worked because Pete is in love with Myka. Pete contemplates this, and in Cangku Shisi, he tells Steve that he is in love with Myka in order to find out whether or not this is the truth. Steve confirms that Pete is not lying. In Endless, Myka believes her defining moment is only about her being able to use her knowledge, deductive skills, and fighting moves, but Steve says the moment suggests she has a "love thing" for Pete. At first, she denies this, but then she acknowledges the look on her face, admits that she is in love with Pete, but also claims that she hates herself for it. Myka then goes to Pete, intending to tell him that she is in love with him, but when he is too busy fretting over losing the Warehouse to listen to her, she just kisses him. At first Pete doesn't believe this (he believes she was really Steve using Harriet Tubman's Thimble, that she has a fever, and that she may have been affected by an artifact before thinking it might be "for realsies"), but then he accepts it and they agree to start dating. Secret Service Career Myka served as a Shift Lead (GS-14) in the Presidential Protective Division of the USSS. On August 8, 2009, an order was sent to Assistant Director Daniel Dickinson, Myka's boss, ordering her immediate transfer to an undisclosed location from her division in presidential security. The transfer was classified as Top Secret-SCI, and the authorization came from a single name, "Frederic." Personality Myka likes puzzles and skating because it helps her think. She does not eat sugar except under stress, which likely stems from her strong desire to do things by the book and retain a considerable amount of control over every aspect of her life. Her compulsivity and need for control likely stem from Sam's influence and subsequent death, and what she felt was her part in it. She used to be emotional, impulsive and quick to action, but has changed since she worked within that particular Secret Service office. Myka has also begun to relax after working at the Warehouse indicating she may have found a balance between who she is and who she was. She also has a fear of heights (as mentioned in "The 40th Floor") and a fear of creatures that have tentacles such as jellyfish and octopi.An Evil Within"Joanne Kelly Q&A - Part 1" (Comicon video), Hulu Myka also seems to have a soft spot for animals since she took in the ferret Pete and, acording to Pete in The Greatest Gift, "can't watch a movie where an animal dies." In the first two seasons, she also has a strange obsession with "Twizzlers". Trivia * The name "Bering" is a name for a strait between Alaska and Siberia, named for Vitus Bering, who worked for Peter the Great and led the first European expedition to sight Alaska in 1741. * The tattoo on her left ankle that reads "Simply the things I am shall make me live" is a quote by the character Parolles in Shakespeare's All's Well That Ends Well. http://www.fandomisinthedetails.com/joanne-kelly.html ** Interestingly, the play's protagonist is named Helena. * Myka's favorite coffee is a "large Americano with an extra shot and room."Buried * She cried when the Gooery "barfed" on her for the first time when flushing it out.What Matters Most Appearances References Bering Bering Bering Bering Bering Bering